Sesshoumaru & Proactive
by EspeonDark
Summary: Just a lil funny story about Sess's teenage problems.


Just a random lil story about Sesshoumaru and teenage problems.

Disclaimer: Your mother doesn't own Inuyasha….and neither do I.

Inuyasha and the gang sat out side of Kaede's hut discussing battle plan and what not over their meals. Sesshoumaru and his party had joined together for the sake of defeating Naraku. Of coarse the lord was being distant, staying closer to the trees than the group. After they finished eating, the old woman cleaned up with the help of the monk, and the other set off to the day. Board as hell he watched them move about until only Rin and Kagome were in camp. Rin was playing with some random object as she always did, and the miko had sat down with her bag looking through it. She brought out a small mirror, looked over her face, and sighed. He assumes it was because of the minor pimple the teen had. She stuffed the mirror back in and pulled out next a strange bottle. He squinted to read the label… "Proactive" Hn, what a strange name he thought. Kagome applied some on the area then sealed it up and headed towards Rin, offering to play a game with the child.

Sesshoumaru wondered what the strange proactive did, but as he did not care that much he went off to bother his half brother. Along the way some old memories resurfaced…

((Story takes place at Inu Taisho's castle.))

It was a bright spring morning, birds singing, flowers blooming, Sess's mother ranting about the castle, over color coordination's… The teenage prince awoke from his slumber with a yawn and stretch just like every easy day in his pampered life. He stood, rubbing his eyes and walked over to the mirror across from his bed. The youkai opened his eyes to stare at his undoubtedly perfect body of smexyness. But, wait, something was different. He at first thought that his eyes were clouded by sleep. Blinking at bit he leaned in closer, closer. Pause. Closer… His eyes flew wide,

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

All those joyful little bird bolted to the sky, and one concerned daiyoukai rushed through the castle and up to his son's room. Inu Taisho threw open the door, welding Tetsuaiga.

"Sesshoumaru, what's going-," he was cut off by the mortified look on his son's face. After a moment or two, he realized what had happened…and busted out laughing trying half heartedly to cover his mouth. The prince's look changed to fury.

"You think this is FUNNY!!" he screamed pointing at his normally perfect face. Though today, right smack dab in the middle of his forehead sat the largest zit you could ever imagine. Now I know you think 'well I've had some pretty damn big zits in my life…' No. Just no. Bigger than any zit you've ever had. Because when youkai's get zits, the blemish itself is worthy of being a youkai.

Still the older inu youkai bellowed laughter, so much so he'd started to tear up and was kneeling down.

"What the hell are you laughing at!! This is serious!!"

Eventually the daiyoukai regained his composer, though still snickering a bit through his words. He stood. Placing Tetsuaiga back into its sheath, although Inu Taisho joked to himself that maybe Sesshoumaru would ask to try and use the blade to cut the pimple off.

"Don't worry, its fine,"

"No father, this is certainly not FINE, at all! There is a blemish on my face!"

"Well, would you rather it be on your arse?" By this time Sess was in full panic mode.

"YOUKAI DON'T GET BLEMISHES!!"

"But teenage youkai do," he stated calmly

"Why didn't you inform me about this earlier," Sesshoumaru hissed.

"You never asked,"

"Gah!! Stop acting like its no big deal!! Just tell me how the hell to get rid of it… NOW!!" His father was snickering again.

"Heh, wellll, warm water, and ah, soap, that works over time," he managed to get out before breaking into laughing fits again.

"That is not acceptable! This Sesshoumaru will not wait on mere soap to wash this horrid monster away! Tell me of other means," the prince demanded. His father strode over to the fuming teen, patted his shoulder while the tremors of laughter faded.

"This is why I love you so much son, you entertain me so greatly!" And with that he walked out the room, leaving a dumb founded Sesshoumaru with his mouth open in disbelief. He shook his head and darted back to the mirror, instantly going to attempt to purge the scum that had the nerve to exist on his features. Quickly popping it, he backed away satisfied. Glancing back over to it, he saw two had come up in the first's place. Again he got rid of both. But then three came up. And so on. Soon the blemishes had become immune to being popped. So Sesshoumaru tried other means… including, needles, scissors, swords, boiling water, poison, bear traps, fire, archers, boulders, cats(don't ask), and explosives. By the end of the day he was more than spent. He crossed paths with his father in the hall, stopping in front of each other.

"So… you tried the cat?"

Sesshoumaru sighed, "Yeah"

"Hot water and soap, Sesshoumaru," he called over his shoulder as he walked away.

The lord scowled such a bad memory…never again…

It was the next day, and still no sign of Naraku. Things went as usual, and again the miko pulled out the mirror and strange bottle. To the daiyoukai's surprise… the zit had vanished! Just like that! It made him furious, why had his father not informed him of this magical substance?

He walked over, snatched the bottle away from the girl, bringing it closer to exam it.

"Hey! Give that back!" the miko shouted.

The youkai stared at her with one of his death glares, and then threw the Proactive thing to the ground beside them, embedding it into the ground with the force.

"Bitch," he sneered at her before walking off into the woods before he killed something.

Lol, random story, But I had to write it.


End file.
